1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a clip for fastening paper, documents or the like, and more particularly to a clip, having two clipping portions of different directions, which can positively clip a relative large number of documents without causing any damages to the documents clipped thereto during the user's drawing out the paper therefrom.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the treatment of office business, clip is one of the most popular stationery. Many kinds of clips have been known in the art. FIG. 1 shows one of the oldest and still widely used conventional clips which comprises two U-shaped arms positioned approximately on the same plane so as to form a clamping portion. This kind of clip has the following drawbacks:
Since the U-shaped arms of the conventional clip are positioned on the same plane approximately, the number of sheets of paper to be clipped thereto is limited. In other words, if the quantity of paper is beyond the limit of the maximum allowance representing as the yield point of the material used to fabricate the clip, the reversing elasticity of the U-shaped arms of the clip will be yielded and the clip can neither fasten positively the paper any more nor return to its original position even if the paper is drawn out by the user. This drawback causes the user great inconvenience in the office work. Furthermore, free ends 5a, 5b of the conventional clip are in a pointed shape, hence, it tears the paper clipped thereto easily when the user draws out the paper.
To overcome the last drawback of the above-mentioned conventional clip, a new kind of clip made of plastics has appeared in the market in recent years. Undoubtedly, the plastic clip avoids tearing the paper clipped thereto, but it fails to provide a desirable clamping effect due to the low reversing elasticity of the plastics and the number of the paper to be clipped thereto is restricted as a result.